Aura Force
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ash finds an egg with a Riolu inside, the two learn the power of aura and grow to be close friends. Morty has a vision of a boy who will tame all three legendary dogs, a boy with the power of aura. WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Anthro Furry

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Aura Force

Ash finds an egg with a Riolu inside, the two learn the power of aura and grow to be close friends. Morty has a vision of a boy who will tame all three legendary dogs, a boy with the power of aura.

Chapter 1

When Ash was young (7 years old) he was always being picked on by Gary Oak, his former friend and rival. When Gary was 7 he received an Eevee from his grandfather, having the Pokémon made Gary extremely popular, and his knowledge of Pokémon was impressive. Popularity went to his head and he left his old friends behind and that included Ash. Gary was 8 now, and it wasn't enough that the boy had a Pokémon and had a world famous grandfather teaching him everything he knows, and that he was one year older than Ash, but he felt the need to rub it in his face.

Ash went to the edge of Pallet Town and watched the sea, he felt alone and really wanted a friend, but when he looked out to the sea he just knew he would have lots of friends in the future, he just had to wait. When Ash got up to leave, he heard a small cry, it was faint but he stopped and turned back to the sea. He squinted his eyes and he saw something floating out in the water. 'Riii' He heard the voice again, and Ash knew it must be coming from the egg.

He kicked off his shoes and socks and dove into the water. The closer he got to the object the louder the sound became, it was like the sound of a lost animal crying out for help. Ash reached the object and gasped in shock. 'A Pokémon egg!' He scooped the egg up and swam back to shore, when Ash touched the egg, he felt a spark and an odd feeling filled him. "Riolu." Ash found himself saying, as he rubbed the egg.

The young boy had never met the Pokémon, but knew the name just by touching the egg, to Ash's eyes the egg seemed to radiate some kind of energy. "You must have been scared, don't worry I got you." Ash said rubbing the egg gently, the egg seemed to twitch and the energy seemed to calm down. Ash brought it to Professor Oak, to make sure it was okay. He was happy to learn that the egg was fine and even happier the professor let him keep it.

Ash took the egg with him, and he kept it with him at all times. When he ate, when he slept, when he bathed, never were the two apart. Ash talked to the egg and seemed to be able to understand the Pokémon inside like he was reading him somehow.

Then one day it finally happened the egg hatched!

Inside was in fact a Riolu. When the little Pokémon saw Ash he launched himself into the boy's arms. He was so happy, they both were. "Hey Riolu, I've been waiting for you!" Ash said happily.

"Rio…Riolu!" The Pokémon spoke, and Ash knew he said, "I've been waiting to see you to."

The two had a deep connection, Ash learned that Riolu could see and use a force known as aura, and the energy he was able to see was in fact aura. He kept this a secret from everyone, even the Professor. Ash's Pokémon got him a lot of attention, but he didn't let that go to his head, he wanted true friends.

Ash spent more and more time with Riolu, and the two could often be found training in the woods. They either sparred against each other or they meditated and worked on strengthening their aura. After some practice Ash learned to see the aura of living things, he also saw that his and Riolu's aura were a perfect match. He figured he could use this ability while out on his journey and find the perfect Pokémon to bond with.

-x-

Morty was having strange dreams, he knew they were a form of premonition but the vision was not clear. He saw a boy with a Pokémon and saw he could manipulate aura, but that was all. The vision both confused and intrigued Morty. He focused on his own skills and hoped his vision would be clear.

-x-

When Ash turned 10 he was enrolled at the Pokémon Academy. Here he would gain battle experience as well as learn tons of useful information, the academy even had official badges. Ash and Gary's rivalry grew more and more as their school days continued, Gary could see that Ash was changing.

(3 years later)

All of Ash's and Riolu's training had done wonders for both of them. Ash's body was becoming stronger and more defined. His baby fat melted away leaving firm muscle, he was developing a nice pack of abs and as he hit puberty his development was going exceptionally well. In school he was gaining a fan club, and boys and girls would go to the school pool when him and Riolu would go swimming just to see Ash's hot body.

As for Riolu the little fighting type had gained more and more power. His move set included Aura Sphere, Close Combat, and Force Palm. Another secret between the two was that Ash could perform aura sphere as well, it was a difficult technique at first but over the three years he'd grown to master it. They continued to spar against each other Ash holding his own and knowing first hand just how powerful his friend was.

Ash and Riolu lifted weights together and built up their strength, they ran laps to boost their speed, they sparred to boost their defense and battling skills, they swam to boost their stamina, and they meditated to boost their aura skills. Both came up with new ideas to improve themselves.

The teachers could see that the two shared a special bond, it was almost like they were brothers or something more. The academy had an assortment of badges, these badges could in fact be used towards the Pokémon League, and they also had effects on Pokémon and their Trainers.

Ash applied for the Friends Badge, it was a little blue heart with a star inside; the badge had an effect that allowed Pokémon to become more friendly with their trainers. To get this badge Riolu had to run an obstacle course for Fighting Types. Ash didn't have to run the course but did so anyway. The two passed with flying colors, and Ash received the badge. The two went to celebrate but of course Gary and his Eevee came to rain on their parade.

Gary said that the friend badge was a joke, so Ash asked him what badge Gary wanted. Gary smirked, and told Ash he wanted the dom badge. It was a special badge you could only get by taking the test when you were 16, it was a black heart with a red star in the center, having the dom badge opened up different doors in the world of catching, you could buy special balls that allowed you to capture people!

Hearing this caused Ash to blush. Gary went on to say, he was deserving of the badge that only someone as awesome as he was, could handle a harem. He got up real close to Ash. "I have a special spot in my harem for you Ash." Gary put an arm around Ash's shoulders and he tried to steal a kiss from Ash, and got a face full of Force Palm, courtesy of Riolu.

Ash chuckled. "Thanks Riolu." Ash gave his Pokémon a peck on the cheek and Riolu blushed, very happy! Ash left Gary paralyzed on the floor, served him right for being jerk, but he did learn one thing, the idea of building a harem excited him.

-x-

Morty's dreams continued, the trainer he saw continued to grow, but he couldn't see the person's face, from his physique he could see that he was male, but now the Pokémon was clear to him it was a Riolu!

-x-

Gary wasn't blind or stupid, he knew how hot Ash had gotten, the boy had become the center of his fantasies. In Gary's mind Ash was his and he planned to claim him, he had no idea it could go the other way around.

At 16 Ash's body had matured, he was sporting delicious 6 pack abs, firm pecs and biceps, he had hairy pits as well as a treasure path going from below his navel down to his crotch, his manhood reached full maturity and rested 8 inches soft making a natural bulge in his pants. The bond between Ash and Riolu had changed, Ash realized he was gay and he was in love with his partner, Riolu felt the same way. Ash gave his first kiss to Riolu, and Riolu gave Ash his first blow job, something Ash was amazed about was that Riolu's cock was human like but resided in a sheath. When fully aroused Riolu was at least 5 inches while Ash was a rock hard 10 incher, they mostly frotted, or jerked or sucked each other off, but Ash promised Riolu when he evolved he'd give his ass virginity to him until then he wouldn't let another man top him.

Gary tried getting the dom badge when he was 16 but he lost, so he had to wait till he was 17 to try again, he liked it this way, that way he could beat Ash show his dominance, and get the badge at the same time. He met Ash outside the testing room. "Just so you know Ashy boy, when you lose you'll still be a winner cause you'll be a part of my harem soon enough!" Gary tried to grab Ash's ass but this time he was stopped by Ash himself.

Ash smirked at him and quickly pinned Gary against the wall. "No worries Gary, when you lose I promise to go easy on your ass when I make you my bitch!" Ash whispered into his ear, and it sounded like the hottest thing in the world. Gary's cock hardened and he bucked against Ash rubbing his dick against the boys leg.

Riolu chuckled when Ash pulled away. They could see Gary's aura was a swirl of lust, they high fived and went to take the test. Ash stripped down and put on the test clothing, a speedo with a Pokeball mark on the front, Ash's cock even while soft was straining against the tight speedo. Gary had to wear the same thing but was a bit different as his cock was hard and pushing at the fabric.

Riolu battle for Ash and Eevee battled for Gary. Eevee was no push over even with a type disadvantage it still managed to hold it's own, it had two long range moves; Swift and Shadow Ball, an evasive move; Dig, and a shield move; Protect.

Their training was not to be out done, Ash and Riolu were in perfect sync, Riolu's Aura Sphere bested Eevee's Shadow Ball, Close Combat dispatched his Swift, and a barrage of Force Palms landed Eevee with paralysis, giving Riolu the final edge to take Eevee down.

Ash was awarded the Dom badge. "Don't get to attached to that badge Ashy-boy, when I start getting new Pokémon some type advantage won't help you next time." Ash punched the wall and cracked it and Gary froze in fear. Ash smirked at Gary.

"I look forward to the end game, but the results will be the same. See you around Gary!" Ash walked away with Riolu, and Gary sank to the floor, his speedo was soaked with piss, Ash had truly scared him with his power.

Ash got one final badge from the academy one that would allow him not only to start his Pokémon journey at 17 instead of 18, and allow him to carry more Pokémon. Bond Badge, it is a sign of a unique bond with Pokémon it's a gold star with a pink heart in the center, it allows a trainer to carry 12 Pokémon with them.

-x-

Morty had another vision one so powerful it would shock him awake. This boy had 9 Pokémon with him one he could see clearly as Riolu 8 other Pokémon stood being masked by shadow. Then a powerful roar made Morty turn to see the great legendary dogs. They jumped over Morty and went to the boy. Each one radiated with a strange aura one similar to the boy all the Pokémon radiated this power and the force snapped Morty awake. Before he was throne completely out he saw a place and knew that's where he had to go. "Pallet Town." Morty began packing right away.

To be continued


End file.
